


Partners in Crime

by chai_and_coffee



Series: Shallura Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alterate Universe, Cop! AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Melinda Writes Fanfiction, Modern AU, Partner, Protect, Romance, Shallura Week, Shallura Week 2018, Specialist! Shiro, complete trash, shallura - Freeform, shalluraweek, slight slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: Takashi Shirogane was a man who didn’t like depending on other people. Since elementary school, he’s always been a loner, preferring to do group projects by himself, to reduce the risk of anyone letting him down. Sure, he was friendly, he had a set group of friends, but when it came to teamwork, he wasn’t really the best at it.Which is why he became a specialist for the precinct in New York. He worked alone, got the information, did the mission, and that was it. He was the only person that he had to rely on, and that was perfectly fine by him.Of course, life had other things planned out for him.The first thing he saw when he walked into his office, was a young woman, silvery hair, staring at him with the most blue eyes he had ever seen, sitting on his desk and happily swinging her legs.(A Police! AU, written for the prompt: protect | partner for Shallura Week 2018)





	Partners in Crime

Takashi Shirogane was a man who didn’t like depending on other people. Since elementary school, he’s always been a loner, preferring to do group projects by himself, to reduce the risk of anyone letting him down. Sure, he was friendly, he had a set group of friends, but when it came to teamwork, he wasn’t really the best at it. 

 

Which is why he became a specialist for the precinct in New York. He worked alone, got the information, did the mission, and that was it. He was the only person that he had to rely on, and that was perfectly fine by him.

 

Of course, life had other things planned out for him. 

 

The first thing he saw when he walked into his office, was a young woman, silvery hair, staring at him with the most blue eyes he had ever seen, sitting on his desk and happily swinging her legs. 

 

“Hi! I’m Officer Allura Altea, and I’m your partner!” She said, and he chuckled. This happy little woman couldn’t be his partner, quite possibly since a) she was happy, and b) he didn’t have a partner. 

 

“Haha, very funny. I’m going to have to ask you to get off my desk now.” He said, amused as he hung his coat on the hook and made his way around to sit at the chair behind the desk.

 

Her smile disappeared and morphed into a frown. “I’m not kidding. I’m actually your partner.” She said, in a much serious tone. 

 

Less than five minutes later, he was in Iverson’s office, loudly complaining. 

 

“I work alone. That was the deal. I’m a specialist. Specialists don’t have partners.” He said, gritting his teeth at the unfairness of it all. 

 

Unfortunately, the commander was not impressed at all by his argument. “Well, you do. You think I haven’t been noticing that you have more hours clocked than anyone else, or that you barely get rest? She’ll be good for you, Shiro. Just..work with her, and try not to bite her head off.”

 

Maybe the last part of the statement didn’t really get through to Shiro, because the entire time he drove to the destination, with his so-called partner sitting in the passenger seat, he complained. 

 

The entire time, while they apprehended the suspect, he complained. 

 

It wasn’t full on yelling and ranting, but more like silent griping. He would silently growl out words, huffing every so often. He hated this. He did not like that he had a partner. The only thing she or anyone would be useful for would be to let him down. 

 

Halfway through the trip back with the suspect, she shrieked. “Pull over!”

 

Startled, he did, and looked at her with surprise.

 

“I’ve had enough of you and your constant whining, to think that I was actually looking forward to this! If it wasn’t for your incompetence as a person, I wouldn’t be here in the first place! I hate the fact that I have to listen to you whine about me! I thought it would stop, but nooo! Of course not! You’re a sorry excuse of an officer who’s just mad because now someone might get close to him and they might let him down.” She seethed. 

 

It was kind of scary, really. This sweet, petite woman was looking at him like she wanted to dig her nails into his eyes. 

 

She turned and opened the passenger door, sliding out of the car.

 

“Where are you going?” He demanded. 

 

“I’ll catch another ride. If I stay in the car with you, you won’t make it.” She threatened. He watched in his rearview mirror as she flagged another cab and got in. 

 

“Dude, you’re sooo in trouble, bro.” The stoned suspect in the back helpfully chimed in. 

 

Needless to say, they hated each other. He hated the fact that she was so reckless, jumping into the thick of the action without thinking. She hated the fact that he rarely acted on something without thinking it over for twenty minutes. Their styles clashed. Dislike swelled to intense hatred when he saw her smugly drinking the coffee intended for him. Hatred continued when he continually put things up on the highest shelf to ensure that she could not reach it. 

 

(Iverson was not happy. All the other officers, however, had bets on when the two would get together. It became a past-time, for the other officers to report on whether or not the two were getting closer.)

 

As much as they didn’t want to accept it, the two of them worked well together. His one track mind kept the mission focused, while she was usually the first one to piece together the outlier variables and form the entire situation. They didn’t want to acknowledge it, but they were slowly growing closer, understanding one another.

 

Of course, that didn’t mean that she would stop stealing his coffee, or he would stop placing her badge at the top-most shelf of the kitchen cabinet. It just meant that when he got a certain look in his eye, she already understood it, and was already working on the bigger picture. 

 

And things started to happen slowly, and the others noticed it as well. A second cup of coffee started turning up with the first stolen one, to make up for it in a way. An amused Officer Shirogane was seen reaching up and retrieving whatever item was hidden with a pouting Officer Altea right next to him. 

 

The bets got more feverent, until one day there was no chemistry between the two officers. It was almost like they had shut each other out, Allura not even bothering to steal his coffee or anything. Their conversations, if any, were painfully short. 

 

“Had a falling out.” Iverson updated the officers as he bet money on the 29th. “They’ll be back soon, though.”

 

Apparently they had gotten in a fight over Shiro’s inability to let Allura take charge or even lead. The fight was solely founded on the lack of trust he had in Allura, still believing that in some way or manner, she would let him down. 

 

The other officers began to get worried when it was time for the annual press conference, and they were still not together. They stood by each other, but stiffly, not touching and not conversing with one another. 

 

Shiro, as the officer with the most experience, stepped forward to the microphone to begin his brief speech about the achievements of the precinct. 

 

Everything happened so fast. Someone in the crowd made a sudden movement, and suddenly Allura was jumping in front of Shiro, a loud noise to punctuate the action. There was screaming and chaos, and Allura lay there in front of a paralyzed Shiro, who looked down at her. 

 

Blood sprouted from her chest like crimson flowers, but it was the rattle of her breath that jolted him. 

 

“Why—-why—-why—“ He questioned, his hands frantically pressing at her wound. He tried to keep the pressure, but there was so much blood, there was so much blood, and—oh god…

 

“Maybe—-you’ll—-trust—me—now.” She wheezed softly, a tired smile curling on her lips before her head tilted back and her eyes closed. She was deaf to the pleas of her partner to stay with him, to wake up. 

 

He was there throughout the eighteen hour surgery, he was there through it all. He was there, standing beside her. 

 

He was there when her eyes fluttered open, when tears of happiness and relief flooded down his face, when he hissed, “You _idiot_ ,” in the most endearing way possible and tilted her head up to his for a kiss. 

 

Even now, when he introduces his girlfriend, he introduces her as his partner, and his protector. The partner part they believe, but they wonder how a small woman with silvery hair and a stern glare can be this man’s protector. 

 

Of course, Allura and Shiro share a look every time. Because not only is she his protector, she’s also the keeper of his heart and trust. 


End file.
